Through the Glass
by Vergileus
Summary: The story on how the Other! Derek and Stiles met. Companion fic to "Another Side, Another Story."


_This is the 'How the other! Derek and Stiles met'. Companion fic for "Another Side, Another Story (We Can Happen)._

_Stiles is 17 and senior at the beginning, ends 22 by the end. [Fluff]_

* * *

Stiles ran as fast as he could. He knew his mouth usually got him into trouble, but he never thought that he would actually go and piss off one of the Betas in his school, which was a huge mistake, by the way. His eyes were focused forward, keeping track of the trees, trying his best not to run into them as he ran away from the Beta that's chasing him.

He swears the Beta is toying with him. There's no way he could outrun a werewolf.

Where the hell was Scott when he needed him? His best friend was turned not too long ago to cure his asthma and all. The first thing Scott told him after receiving the bite was that he would be there for Stiles if he ever had trouble with other wolves. Stiles mentally scolded Scott for going back on his word.

"I got you now!" A fierce growl echoed through the trees behind him, making Stiles run even faster. His legs screamed in pain as he kept pushing them harder to their limits.

He could hear his heartbeat thump against his eardrums, drowning his surroundings. This wasn't the way he wanted to die, not at the hands of a Beta. Or at least getting beat up pretty badly that would require him to go to the hospital and grow a fear for werewolves.

Suddenly, he ran against a solid body. He looked up at the man that he swears just suddenly materialized out of nowhere. The man was a bit taller than him, had piercing green eyes, dark hair and stubble, and had a pained look that told Stiles that he might have ruined the man's day.

The man held him by the arms, forcefully, yet not enough to actually cause pain. "Don't worry, I got this." The man's voice was gruff, but there was something underneath the gruffness, something that Stiles couldn't put a finger on.

"Alright," Stiles nodded stupidly and moved behind him. He felt like he could trust this man. The fact that he didn't have a choice was also evident. It was either trust this stranger or get beaten up by the Beta.

Few moments later, the Beta caught up to them, baring his fangs as he extended his claws at the two of them.

"I suggest you to back off," The man said as his eyes shined an electric blue. "The boy is under my protection."

"Who are you to tell me what to do?" The Beta snarled and took one step forward, crunching the dead leaves underneath his shoes.

"For one, I'm an Alpha from the Hale Pack." The Man smirked when he saw the Beta step back, eyes wide with fear and offered his neck, as a sign of submission. "Good boy."

Stiles gaped and took a few steps back from the man. Holy shit, did he hear that right? He saw the man turn around and grace him with a small smile.

"Let's go, I'm getting you out of here," He said and then turned his attention towards the Beta, "And you, I don't want to see you around him again. He's part of the Hale Pack."

"Y-Yeah," The Beta looked at Stiles and then back to look at the Alpha before running away.

Once they found themselves alone, Stiles couldn't help but ask, "Dude, you're a werewolf?"

"One, don't call me dude. And two, yes, I'm a werewolf," The Man's pained look returned as he shoved his hands in his pockets. "Name's Derek."

"Derek, huh?" Stiles lets the name dance in his tongue. It sounded familiar. But he can't recall where he heard it from. "I'm Stiles, by the way."

"I know," Derek said as he turned his back on the teen and began to walk away. He stopped in his tracks and turned around when he didn't hear Stiles' footsteps following him. "Aren't you coming?"

A tiny voice in his head told Stiles that, yes. He could trust Derek.

"Y-Yeah."

* * *

Stiles sat in a large leather recliner as he waited for Derek to emerge from the kitchen. He was actually surprised someone lived in the old burned home in the woods. Not that the interior of the place was actually burned, in fact, the insides of the old house were anything but parched.

"Sorry if I took long," Derek announced as he emerged from the kitchen with two plates in each hand. He went over and handed Stiles his plate before laying his on the table in the center of the room and strutted back into the kitchen to get their drinks.

The teen looked down at his plate. He almost wanted to laugh at the two burnt sandwiches, but bit back the laugh down. Something told him that Derek couldn't exactly make proper grilled sandwiches. But hey, at least the wolf tried to offer him some food.

Derek came back into the living room with two glasses of lemonade in each hand. He handed Stiles his glass and went to sit on the recliner in front of the teen.

At first glance you would think that the wolf is curt and borderline rude (Hey, first impressions are kind of big for him), but underneath the scowl and frown Derek had on the walk to the old house, Stiles could see a tenderness that hid behind that mask. He doesn't know anyone that would invite him to their home the moment they meet and offer him a burnt sandwich (again he didn't want to laugh).

Not sure what to say, Derek cleared his throat and asked. "So, why was that Beta chasing you?"

Stiles took a bite out of his sandwich and had to swallow the moan that wanted to escape his lips. Ok, so maybe it was a little burnt, but the sandwich was really good. Like really, really good. "I'unno."

"Don't talk with your mouthful, that's just bad manners."

Stiles swallowed and took a sip of his lemonade. "I said I don't know."

"That's a lie."

Damn werewolves and their stupid senses.

Stiles sighed and placed his plate down on the table, "Ok, so maybe I might have said _some_ things, but the dude was asking for it!" He waved a hand in the air and continued, "But yeah, I was not expecting him to wolf out and chase me into the woods."

Derek chuckled quietly and placed his plate on the table and leaned back on his seat, "Well, he's not going to give you any more trouble. You belong to my Pack now."

"Huh," Stiles clicked his tongue. Did that mean he's going to receive the bite? "Are you going to turn me?"

Judging by Derek's confused expression, Stiles took that as a no.

"No, I'm not turning you and I'm not really an Alpha. My sister is, but she lives in New York. I just look after the Pack here in her place." Derek stated as he stood up and picked up the plates and glasses, "After I wash these I'm taking you home."

"You don't have to do that, Derek."

"You're part of my Pack now. It's my job to make sure you get home safely."

"Oh, ok."

He felt his heart jump a little when Derek offered him a gentle smile. Stiles was sure the wolf could hear his heartbeat race.

Derek's smile simply grew wider as he shook his head.

Yep. The wolf heard it.

* * *

In the course of two weeks, Stiles learned that Scott also belongs to the Hale Pack. He also learned that their Alpha, Laura, was the one who bit Scott. Stiles also learned that Derek has a younger sister named Cora. Scott told him that she goes to their school too, that she was the girl with the sharp eyes that sits with them during the days of a full moon.

Stiles simply clicked his tongue and nodded, taking in every bit of information about his Pack from Scott.

It was weird to learn that werewolves had to take special precautions the days of full moons, if said wolf was going to school that day. Newly turned wolves had to stay home those days.

"Dude, I think you're the first human to be allowed in a wolf Pack," Scott said as he takes a bite out of his sandwich.

Their lunch period usually consisted of just talking about games and movies, but since Stiles joined the Hale clan, things started moving towards wolf politics.

"Is that weird?" Stiles asked with a mouthful of chips.

"No, it's very rare for wolves to accept humans into their Packs, but Stiles isn't the first one," Cora pressed her elbows on the table and sighed. "I think it's because we like to be with our own kind? No offense, Stiles."

Stiles simply shrugged a 'none taken'

"By the way, Scott, we have to help Peter later today, so cancel all your plans." Cora said as she stood up the moment the bell rang, signifying the end of lunch.

"Man, why do we always help him? Can't Derek do it?" Scott groaned as he too, stood up.

"Derek's busy."

Stiles laughed and clapped his friend on the shoulders as he made his way towards his class. "Good luck, bro."

The day went quickly after that. Stiles found out that if he concentrated hard enough, then everything would blur by.

He stashed his books away in his locker and swiftly made his way out through the main entrance... only to find Derek leaning against a slick Harley. The wolf had a pair of dark aviators covering his eyes and was wearing a jet black leather jacket. Which Stiles won't deny... that jacket looked hot on Derek.

"Dude! Holy shit! Nice bike!" Stiles jogged up to the wolf and ran a hand against the leather seat. The leather felt rough against his hand.

"Thanks, but it's my uncle's. My car is in the shop," Derek passed a hand on the seat as he eyed the teen. "Come on, get on, I'm taking you home."

"Dude, my dad would _kill_ me if he saw me on one of these."

"Well, you're not walking home, are you? It's going to rain," Stiles looked at Derek like he had sprouted a third head. The skies were painted a baby blue. There wasn't a cloud in the sky!

"Derek, it's not—"

"I'm a werewolf," Derek said as he placed his uncle's helmet on Stiles carefully, "Now, get on."

"Yeah, yeah, you werewolves and your senses."

Truth be told, Stiles felt sparks ignite in his chest at the thought that Derek was waiting for him. But he felt something tug at his heart and asked, "Um, why were you waiting for me?"

"Unlike Scott and Cora, you're human. And as the temporary Alpha, it is my job to look after everyone, but since you're a human. I have to make extra exceptions."

_Oh. _

"Besides, I like your company. You don't bother me as much as those two."

Stiles threw his head back and laughed. "Well, Derek. You're in for a ride. I can get pretty annoying."

Derek snorted and waited for Stiles to wrap his arms around him before revving the bike. "I doubt it."

* * *

After that day, Stiles made sure to seek Derek's company more and more. You could say he was practically stalking the older man. On the other hand, it couldn't be that bad since Derek never commented on it and the wolf could smell him from a mile away.

On a Saturday morning, Cora took Stiles to her family's garage. At first, Stiles was confused onto why Cora decided to take him here, but then, he saw him.

Derek was tuning the Harley they rode a few days ago. The wolf must have smelled him because he stopped and looked up at him, a crooked smile tugging at his lips.

"What brings you around these parts, Stiles?"

"Cora dragged me here."

Derek turned to look at his sister and noticed that Cora had a wicked glint in her eye. He didn't know if he should be worried or completely scared. "I see..."

"I'm running an errand for Peter, so I brought Stiles to keep you company," She said with a sly smile as she skipped out of the garage and disappeared out of their sights.

"_Soo_," Stiles drawled, stepping closer to the Harley. He patted the seat and smiled at Derek, "Is this like your uncle's baby or something?"

"You can say that," Derek finished polishing the chrome and threw the rag on the floor. "Want to learn how to ride it?"

Stiles looked at him shocked. "Dude, _duuuuudeeee!_" He grinned at the wolf, "Hell yeah I want to! I mean, I know my dad won't let me actually get one, but hey! Learning how to ride one is different than owning one!"

Derek sat on the bike and moved back. He patted the space in front of him. "Come on, then. Let's start her up."

Stiles tried his best not to touch the wolf as he got on the bike. He felt Derek move closer and take a hold of the handle.

"Turn it on. Then, use the shift there. Press down to go into first gear, then up to second, third and up to fifth gear," Derek heard the Harley roar to life and then settle down to a gentle purr, "Ok, she's ready. Let's go."

"That's it?" Stiles turned around and stared at Derek disbelievingly. The bike was purring softly beneath them. "You just want me to drive? How do I keep upright? And when do I shift? Derek, did you even _think _this out?"

The wolf laughed, "Don't panic, Sty. I'm here and we won't fall. As for shifting, just listen for the engine. When you feel that it is strained, push it a little bit more and then shift. This way, you'll get the max out of her."

"So..." Stiles swallowed nervously, "Just push down." He almost closed his eyes when he felt the bike move forwards. Afraid of the sudden speed, he pulled on the breaks and the bike lurched forwards before shutting down.

"Easy, Stiles just ease up to it."

"Easy for you to say, Derek," Stiles murmured, but he started the bike again. Shifting into first, the Harley began to move once more. After a few stops here and there, Stiles got the hang of it. Soon, they left the garage and hit the road.

The wind hit Stiles' face and hair and made him feel _awesome_. The scenery was fleet around them, like a numbing slideshow.

Derek felt the boy enjoying himself. Stiles' body poured happiness and excitement as they sped through miles of empty road. Letting go of the handle, Derek moved back and enjoyed the ride.

They were driving way past the speed limit, but Stiles seemed to be in total control. But that's when they reached a sharp turn. Stiles was scared as he felt the bike favor one side as the turn approached. He tried to maintain balance by staying up right.

Derek felt this and tried to fix the situation, by leaning into the turn, but it was too late. The wheels slid on the asphalt, and they both fell. The wolf held Stiles so that the teen would land on top of him. The bike hit Derek before sliding over the road, scrapping off the paint job the wolf worked hard on.

"Are you alright, Stiles?" Were the first words to escape out of Derek's mouth.

"Yeah... I'm fine," Stiles' voice was shaky, but he was telling the truth. He didn't feel any pain whatsoever, a slight burning sensation on his right leg, but nothing too bad.

"Good... good," Derek closed his eyes and let his heart slow down. He closed his grip around the teen, reassuring himself that Stiles was alright. He wouldn't know what to do if Stiles got hurt. He didn't know how to tell the Sheriff that he took his son out to drive a Harley without any helmets or anything.

"What... what about you? You must—oh god, dude! What happened to you!" Stiles tried to get off, but Derek held him close. The wolf had a gash running across his forehead.

"I'm fine, Sty. Now, listen. When you get up, try not to put too much pressure on my left leg, ok?" Derek waited for Stiles' nod before allowing the teen to get up.

Derek reached inside his jacket and pulled out his phone, which thankfully, was unscathed. He pressed on number 2 and waited for the person on the other end to pick up. "Hey, Melissa, I had an accident. I need you to come and pick us up. We're on Route 78. Bring the truck; we need to get Peter's bike back to the garage."

Stiles waited anxiously as Derek paused, listening to what Mama McCall was saying.

"Yes, I know I can heal, but I don't plan to sit here for two hours on the side of the road... Alright, see you."

"Derek..."

Derek could smell the panic swelling inside the teen, "It's nothing, Stiles, just a scrape. I'll heal. I am a werewolf, you know? It'll take an hour at max."

Stiles nodded. Unsure of what to do, he went over to collect the bike. Damn, he had ruined a beautiful bike. Derek was surely going to kill him if he saw the extent of the damages. Meekly, he pushed the bike and parked it near Derek. He sat on the other side and pointed his eyes on the ground, away from Derek and kept quiet.

Derek frowned. Stiles' behavior was strange. Yes, he expects the teen to be shaken up, but this was different. "You sure you're ok, Stiles?"

"Yeah, I'm fine," His gaze finally met Derek's. "Are you mad at me?"

The rumble of a car announced Melissa's arrival. She got out of the truck and shook her head, "I can't believe you were so irresponsible! How fast were you going, Derek? What if Stiles got injured? What am I going to tell John and Claudia?"

Stiles looked confused as Derek winked at him and shrugged, "You know me, Melissa. There's no fun if there isn't a little danger in the process."

The teen's eyes widen. Derek was taking the blame for him.

"Derek, he's not a werewolf! He could have been severely injured!" Melissa looked at Stiles. "Give me a hand with him, Stiles," she gestured at the wolf as she crouched down and brought one of Derek's arms around her neck. "Derek, I brought some stuff to immobilize your leg temporarily. When we get back, I want you still. I don't want you up and about until it heals right," she heard him scoff and glared at the wolf, "I'll bring my _bat_ and make sure it hurts again before I help you fix it."

Grumbling, Derek conceded, "Alright, alright."

"Good," Melissa huffed.

Stiles stayed silent in the background. Watching as Derek took the blame for something that was entirely his fault. When Melissa finished immobilizing Derek's leg, Stiles helped Derek up. Both he and Melissa helped him settle on the backseat, while Stiles sat in the front. Melissa went out and collected the bike, placing it in the back of the truck. Derek released a quick scream when he saw the bike. And that told Stiles that Derek was definitely going to kill him.

When they got back to the garage, Melissa practically forced Derek to lie down on the leather couch in the glassed-in office. Stiles was also checked up on, to make sure the teen wasn't injured.

Melissa finished with Stiles and offered him a warm smile, "I'll go talk to Peter, you can keep Derek company. Oh, and Derek. No moving."

"Melissa..." Derek growled.

"Fine. One hour, no moving or you get the bat."

"Yeah, yeah, I gotcha. One hour," Derek groaned and pinched the bridge of his nose. It was going to take less than an hour, probably.

Melissa chuckled softly and left the office.

"Why did you take the blame, Derek?" Stiles blurted out as soon as they were alone.

Derek stared at him and shrugged, "No one would believe me if I said I let a teenager drive a bike with no motorcycle experience." He didn't add that he never takes the blame for anyone. He wasn't sure why he offered to teach Stiles and why he took the blame for the kid.

Stiles sat up from his seat and neared Derek, "You didn't answer my question earlier: Are you mad at me?"

Derek propped himself up on his elbows and stared deep into Stiles' eyes, "Should I be?"

"I-I mean, I ruined your uncle's bike and got you hurt. You should be... I'm really sorry, Derek." Stiles looked like a kicked puppy.

"Sty, accidents happen. I should have told you what to do when you came to a sharp turn," with some difficulty, Derek ruffled Stiles' hair, "Next time, you lean into the turn, you don't go against it."

"Next time?" Stiles asked, eyes wide with surprised, "There's going to be a next time?"

"Yeah, I told you I was going to teach you. And I'm a man of my word," Derek tried to sit up, "Now, help me out of here. I don't want to hear Peter yelling my ear off."

"Really, Derek? What if Mama McCall comes in with her bat?" Stiles laughed, but still helped Derek up.

"Ah, if that happens then I'm running. Every man for themselves, Stiles."

"I should just leave you here."

* * *

Derek hasn't seen Stiles since the day of the accident, except when Cora brought him to the loft because they had a project to do or just to hang out. And truth be told, he sort of missed the teen when Stiles seeks him out. He asked Cora about it, but his sister said that Stiles has been busy with his classes, due to it being their senior year.

The wolf was surprised when he smelled Stiles enter his loft. He continued to read his book, giving Stiles the chance to make the decision to approach or not.

"Derek?"

"Hey, Stranger," Derek heard the kid laugh and that sound was enough to sooth the unexplainable ache in his chest. He closed his book and turned to look at Stiles. "What's up? I haven't seen you in a while."

"Sorry about that, classes have been rough," Stiles flailed his arms in the air and plopped down on the recliner in front of the wolf. "Thank god it's the last year."

"Cora told me you were busy," Derek threw his book on the coffee table and leaned back on his seat. "So," he drawled, eyeing the teen in front of him. "What do you want to do?"

"I don't know," Stiles shrugged and turned to look at Derek, "What do you want to do?"

"We can go grab something to eat, if you want?"

Stiles smiled and jumped off the recliner, "Good! I'm starving."

Derek laughed and stood up, "Alright, let me just get my jacket."

* * *

The moment they entered _Ciroc_, Derek knew he had made the right choice in restaurant. Stiles was awed by retro design of the place, and also by the crowd in the restaurant. A lot of the customers here looked high-class compared to them, but luckily Derek knows the owner of Ciroc, or they would have never gotten a table. It takes months to actually book in a reservation.

The wolf had to keep a hand on Stiles' back to keep the teen from bumping into tables and walls, guiding him to his seat as Derek followed their host.

Once they were seated, their waiter came by and Derek told him to give them more time, since Stiles is still taking in the whole restaurant. When the teen turned to face Derek, the wolf simply raised an eyebrow and asked, "Well?" Truth be told, Derek was curious to know what was going on the teen's mind.

"Dude! This is _Ciroc!_ One of the fanciest restaurants in Beacon Hills!" Stiles half-whispered and that made Derek laugh. The wolf was sure Stiles was expecting him to take him to get some McDonald's or something.

"Yeah, it is," Derek glanced down at the menu and quickly found what they were going to have. Knowing Stiles, he would ask the wolf to order for him. He continued to look through the menu until he heard Stiles speak.

"Derek, I have no idea what half of this stuff is," Stiles admitted softly, flushing. Derek laughed again, he knew it.

"Don't worry, Sty. I got it covered."

"Really? Wow, you're good. I hope this stuff is good, Derek," Stiles winced when he looked at the prices, "They cost an arm and leg."

"The food here is delicious. I eat here a few times a year," Derek closed the menu and place it flat on the table.

Their waiter came back and Derek ordered a prime rib, medium for Stiles. And filet mignon, medium for him. The waiter politely nodded and relieved them from their menus.

Their food came after half an hour of waiting, both Derek and Stiles ate with gusto. Stiles wouldn't stop talking about how good his ribs were that he had to cut a piece for Derek and offer it to him. The wolf eyed the fork and the teen before leaning over and take the offered piece. This action cause Stiles' face to redden and turn a nice shade of red as the wolf savored the meat with a pleased smile as he chewed.

In return, Derek sliced a piece of his filet and offered it to Stiles.

"C'mon, Stiles. Fair is fair."

Derek didn't know if Stiles' face could get any redder than it already was. It was amusing, yet cute when teen leaned over and took the piece of filet.

"That's really good, too." Stiles said with a mouthful.

They made small talk as they finished off the rest of their food.

"So, are you excited about your Winter Formal?" Derek asked as he wiped the corners his mouth with a napkin. "Did you invite anyone?" The wolf knew that Stiles' school's little pre-prom was coming up soon. Cora wouldn't shut up about it.

Stiles looked at Derek like if the wolf had lost his mind. "Uh... no. No one has asked me, actually, I think no one will ask me since the incident with the Beta."

Derek growled. Why did the Beta have anything to do with this? "How so?"

"Well... the true reason he was chasing me that day was because he overheard me talk about my _preference_ when I was having one of my 'Stiles is dumb' moments with myself. And he was making some rude comments and I told him that if he doesn't beat it. I was going to get wolfsbane spray and, you know, spray him with it," Stiles gasped for air as he stared at Derek. The wolf could see that the boy still had more to say and so he gestured Stiles to continue. "Anyways, now that we're talking about this... wouldyoucomewithmeplease?"

Derek choked on his drink. "Excuse me? Did you just ask me to take you to your Formal?"

Stiles rolled his eyes and pressed his elbows on the table, "That's exactly what I did. You, Scott, and Cora are my only friends. It's not like we're dating... I just want to go with someone who likes to spend time with me. Please, Derek?" Stiles kept his eyes trained on the wolf. Now that he found the courage to ask Derek, he was terrified of the rejection, if things were to play out differently.

His logical side told him to refuse, but Derek never really did like to listen to it. His life was ruled by his instincts. "You know, just because I know the principal, that doesn't mean they'll let me in."

"Derek! Everyone loves you!" Stiles didn't add the _'And I think I do too'_ part, "Of course they'll let you in!"

With a sigh, Derek concedes, "What time do I pick you up?" He doesn't why, but his stomach feels like a flock of butterflies have taken flight.

Stiles grinned and pumped his fist in victory. He managed to get Derek to agree.

* * *

The days towards the Formal were pretty hectic. There was the usual hunt for the perfect suit, gown, corsage, and how to score the perfect date for the Formal. Excitement replaced the usual atmosphere in the school's hallways. Stiles managed to save up money to rent a tux and he knew he didn't have to worry about a date since Derek agreed to come with him.

When the long awaited night arrived, Stiles couldn't wait for Derek to show up. Scott had asked him if he had a date and Stiles replied with a yes, but never mentioned whom. Cora, on the other hand, had a knowing smirk and simply winked at him as if saying: "I know who it is, Stiles."

It was six o'clock and the dance didn't start till eight. Stiles had nothing to worry about. He had received a text from Derek saying that he'll be at his house seven sharp.

"My, my, you look handsome, Stiles," He heard his mom say as he came down the stairs. His tux was a mix of white and light silver and he was wearing a white tie to complete the scheme. Stiles smiled and went over to hug his mom.

"Thanks, mom."

Claudia smiled and ran a hand through her son's hair, "So, am I going to meet Derek?"

Stiles laughed and pulled away from the embrace. "I'm sure it's going to be a brief meeting, but yeah. You'll meet him."

At that moment John walked in on them and smiled at his son. "Looking good, son."

"Thanks, I know I look good." Stiles laughed as he shook his head gently and went inside the living room to wait for Derek.

* * *

Seven o'clock came and there was no sign of Derek. Stiles told himself that Derek was just running a little late, nothing to worry about. But he couldn't help the small ache that was beginning to grow in his chest.

But then it became eight and Stiles was beginning to worry. Had Derek forgotten about tonight?

Deflated, Stiles was beginning to make his way back to his room so that he could just bury himself under his sheet. He stopped half-way on the stairs when a knock on the door caught his attention. He immediately ran towards the door, his heart was racing in his chest as he unlocked the door and turned the knob. He felt his lips curve upwards when his eyes met his.

"You know, it's _cliché_ to be late the day of a dance."

Derek was standing there, in a black tux, hair wet and he was looking totally gorgeous. The wolf shifted from one foot to another nervously, "Yeah, well, you can blame Peter."

Stiles beamed, "Hey, at least you came. I was going to give up on you."

"I told you I'm a man of my word. Peter held me in the garage a few more hours than I expected, so by the time I realized it was seven, I rushed home, took a shower and here I am. A little late, but here nonetheless," Derek smiled at Stiles as he took a good look at the teen, "You look good, Sty. So you ready to go?"

Stiles nodded vigorously, speaking was too difficult when you had someone as Derek looking like that close by. He also knew that when he was nervous he tended to make an ass out of himself if he tried to say anything. He quickly ran in the living room and told his parents that he was leaving.

Both John and Claudia stood up and followed Stiles towards the front door. They were briefly introduced to Derek before Stiles said that if they didn't go now, then they would miss the rest of the Formal.

Once the two boys left their sights, Claudia sighed happily and leaned against John.

"Twenty bucks they end up together." She said with an amused smile.

John chuckled gruffly and snaked an arm around his wife's waist. "How do you know they'll end up together?"

Claudia looked up at John and kissed his nose, "The way those two were looking at each other," she saw the puppy eyes Derek and Stiles were making at each other when Stiles introduced them to Derek. "So, are you on?"

John laughed. "You're on. Twenty bucks they don't end up together."

* * *

When they arrived at the school, Stiles noticed that the students in the gym were pressed against one another, dancing to a slow song. He looked at Derek shyly as he scratched the back of his neck nervously.

When he felt Derek's arms close around him, Stiles was completely taken by surprise. A million things ran across his mind, but he easily dismissed them and he moved closer to the wolf and they began to move to the slow tempo of the song.

"Sorry I was late, Stiles."

"Derek, it's ok," Stiles smiled and threw his hands around Derek's neck. He made a move to pull away the moment he felt Derek's body tense up, but the wolf simply smiled and pulled him closer.

"Derek?" The wolf turned his eyes away from Stiles' the moment he heard his name. To his surprise it was Scott, who looked like he just received the world's worst news. "Oh my god—Stiles!?"

"Hey, Scott," Stiles glanced at his friend sheepishly. "Surprise?"

At that moment, Cora waltzed in next to Scott and her eyes went wide. "_I knew it!_" She squealed in delight as she pointed at them. "_Oh my gosh_, wait till I tell Laura."

Derek groaned and turned his attention back at Stiles, leaning in until his lips were a breath away from the teen's ears, he whispered, "What do you say if we go somewhere quieter?"

"Sure," Stiles pulled away, but was surprised when Derek took a hold of his hand and entwined their fingers together.

They went outside and sat on the football field. The stars were shining bright in the sky and they could hear the crickets and other nightlife. Stiles leaned in and kissed Derek gently.

Derek let him for a moment before pulling back. "Stiles, you're still seventeen," he whispered.

Although he wasn't happy, Stiles nodded. But at least Derek didn't say no to the idea. He licked his lips nervously and asked, "Soo, what can we do?"

"We can take it slow, nothing too far, for now at least."

"D-Does that mean you—" Stiles felt Derek's lips cover his own once more.

When Derek pulled away, he pressed his forehead against Stiles', whispering,

"Ever since I met you that day back in the woods."

* * *

"Stiles... do you hear that?" Claudia asked as she stepped into her son's room.

Stiles looked at his mom like she was crazy. But then he heard it, the soft notes of a guitar being strummed outside his window. He quickly hopped off his bed and opened his window. He leaned on the windowsill and noticed Derek standing in the middle of a band, smiling up at him.

"_Oh my god_," Claudia brought her hands up to her mouth to conceal the wide smile that tugged at her lips. "He brought you a _serenade_! On Valentine's Day!"

Stiles was beaming, he watched Derek open his mouth and begin to sing to him.

His swears his mom's feels were all over the place, cooing every time Derek would wink at him and sway back and forth gently to the tune. Stiles won't lie. He felt like he completely lost all control of his own feels, too.

"Your father never brought me a serenade..." Claudia pouted and leaned against Stiles.

"That's because dad is a manly man. He isn't a total sap like Derek," Stiles grinned as he continued to enjoy Derek's singing.

* * *

"Look at them, Cora," Peter said before taking a sip of his whiskey, gazing out the window and into the loft's balcony. "Isn't that sweet? Derek has found love. Who would have thought?"

"Stop with the sarcasm, Peter," Cora reprimanded as she took a picture with her phone. Claudia told her about the bet with the Sheriff and she wanted in. She knew her brother had a thing for Stiles since the day they met. And she would help Claudia win that bet. "They're adorable together."

"Me? Sarcasm? Why never!" Peter's grin was mischievous and Cora simply rolled her eyes. "By the way, why the pictures?"

"Claudia made a bet with John about those two. I'm just helping her win the bet," Cora waved her phone around and strutted to her room.

Peter hummed and turned his attention back to the two boys. Stiles and Derek spent most of their Saturdays nights out in the balcony, huddling close and looking up at the stars. Derek pointed up at moon, saying something that made Stiles lighten up.

The older wolf shuddered and made his way towards the living room, "I think that's too sweet for my taste."

* * *

During the last few months of Stiles' senior year, his parents got him a Jeep and he also learned to how efficiently ride a motorcycle, not that his dad would know.

And before he knew it, it was prom time again.

"I'm graduating in a month," Stiles told Derek as the wolf worked on his Jeep.

"I know. Pass me that wrench, Sty," Derek said with indifference.

"And prom is in a week," Stiles continued, handing the wolf the wrench.

"I know that, too." Derek wheeled beneath the Jeep.

The teen let a dramatic sigh out, "You know, Der. It's really difficult to ask you to prom when I can't even see you... So, get your wolf-y face out here and look at me."

Derek wheeled out and came into view with a smirk. "Well, you weren't doing well, so I thought this would make it easier."

Stiles smiled, "I hate you sometimes. So will you come with me to the prom?"

Derek placed a hand in his chest dramatically and batted his eyes, "Why, Sty. I would love to!"

"Stop that, you look and sound like Peter. You're too pretty to be creepy."

"You think I'm pretty?" the wolf laughed and moved closer to the teen, wrapping his arms around Stiles' waist.

"Have you seen yourself?" Stiles rolled his eyes and pressed his forehead against Derek's. "Well, pretty's a light term to use... you're—" He felt Derek's lips pepper kisses along his jaw and lost his train of thoughts.

"You're perfect, Babe."

"Babe?" Stiles pulled away enough to look at Derek, who was grinning at him.

"Yeah, _Babe_."

* * *

Derek knocked on the Stilinski's door at exactly seven o'clock. He made sure Peter didn't hold him back like last time.

Stiles opened the door and beamed at the wolf, "Hey."

"Hey yourself, ready to go?"

Stiles took Derek's hand. He ran his thumb over the wolf's palm before entwining their fingers together, "I'm ready."

This time around, Scott wasn't surprised to see Derek and Stiles arrive together. By now half of the school, human and werewolf assumed that they were a couple now. Much to his dismay, they haven't gone further from kissing. But he hopes that tonight that'll change.

The music was blasting and Stiles had to move closer and practically yell in Derek's ear, "Want to dance, Der?"

Derek puts a hand on Stiles' hip and stepped closer to the teen. "When they put some real music on, then we'll dance." As his breath warmed Stiles' neck, Derek could smell the want radiating off of the teen. He wanted this too, but he wasn't going to rush Stiles into it. Not yet. "Do you want something to drink, Sty?"

"I want you, Derek." Stiles blurted as he moved closer to the wolf.

Derek stepped back. "Let's go outside and talk."

Stiles raised an eyebrow and nodded, following Derek out of the school. Except this time, they walked into the woods and stopped in front of grande lake. Derek moved behind him and embraced him.

They stayed silent, watching the ivory moon reflect on the still surface of the lake.

"I want you to promise me something, Stiles."

"If I can, that is."

"Go to NYU, I know you got accepted and got a full ride, Cora told me," Derek paused for a brief second and rubbed his nose against Stiles' nape, "I can't believe I'm going to say this, but stay with Laura. I already told her you were going."

Stiles turned around and stared at the wolf disbelievingly, "Derek, where is this coming from? Are you—"

Derek placed a finger on Stiles' lips, hushing the teen before removing it to trace the frown on Stiles' face. "No, I'm not calling it quits. Your mom told me about your plan to stay here and go to a community college because you don't want to leave Scott and Cora. All I'm saying is: stay there for your freshmen and sophomore year. If you feel like you don't like the school then you can come back. I just don't want you to throw away that option without giving it a shot, Stiles."

Stiles remained silent as his eyes held Derek's stare. He sighed and pressed his forehead against Derek's, "I'll go... but you're going to need to make a Skype. I plan on calling you a lot these next two years."

Derek cupped the teen's face and pressed his lips against Stiles', tongues dueled for supremacy. The wolf kept the teen as close as possible.

"I plan on it," Derek mumbled as he broke the contact.

Stiles darted his tongue and wetted his lips before gnawing on the softly. "Can we stay like this for a little bit longer?"

Derek smiled and held him closer, "As long as you want."

* * *

Derek rushed to his laptop when he heard a familiar ring play through speakers. He watched as Stiles' icon flashed on his screen. It was a picture of Stiles and Laura making some kind of wolf face. Derek smiled and clicked answer and waited for the video to pop up.

"Hey, Der-Bear!" Came Stiles' energetic voice as the young man appeared on his screen. Derek rolled his eyes and pinched the bridge of his nose. He knew that Stiles living with Laura was a bad idea.

"Hey, Sty," He smiled brightly at the young man. It's been two years now and Stiles seems to be enjoying NYU, although he misses having Stiles close, but it's for Stiles' future.

"I miss you, Der. Skype isn't the same, you know?"

"I know, Stiles." Derek could hear a hint of sadness in Stiles' voice.

"By the way, Laura asked me why you still haven't accepted her on Facebook."

"I don't plan to."

"Ouch, that's a little mean, don't you think?" Stiles eyed something behind the laptop and Derek takes it as a sign that Laura heard him.

Derek laughed and ran a hand through his hair, "I have my reasons."

Stiles leaned in and smiled at the camera. "I know, I know. Sorry, Der, got to keep this call short. I have a lot of stuff to do."

The wolf leaned closer to the camera and pouted, making Stiles laugh. Derek smiled and nodded, "Alright, I'll talk to you later, Sty."

"Love you, Derek!" Stiles grins brightly at him, waiting for Derek to say it back to him. He saw the shadow behind the wolf and took it as his chance to make Derek say it.

"You too, Stiles." Derek mumbled when he smelled Cora's scent come from behind him.

"C'mon! Say the whole thing!"

Derek turned around and saw his sister grinning like a mad person before he turned back to the monitor. His face flushed as he said,

"_I love you too, Stiles._"

* * *

Stiles dropped his bags on the garage floor and stared at the man he has seen only through Skype for the last four years. Derek came to NY only for his birthdays, but Stiles doesn't count that. "Derek."

The wolf stood up and cleaned his hands on a rag before throwing it to the side, "Welcome back," Derek strode up to the younger man and picked him up, peppering kisses along Stiles' jaw.

"Thanks," Stiles pressed his lips against Derek's and pressed their noses together when he broke the contact. "By the way, my mom rented my room out. So..."

Derek threw his head back and laughed, running his fingers through Stiles' hair, "You could move in with me, if you want? Cora moved to a dorm and Peter rented his own apartment."

Stiles grinned and looked at his bags, "My stuff is here already, soo why not?"

"Good, I'm free in a few."

* * *

The news of Stiles and Derek spread throughout town like wild fire.

Scott wasn't really surprised to find out that Stiles moved in with Derek and that the wolf had asked Stiles to marry him.

No one had predicted the intensity of their relationship, either. Stiles and Derek were never that far apart from each other. Derek would cook for Stiles, and take care of him. Stiles would also do the same, but Derek barely let him.

The wedding was a quiet affair. Only family members and Pack were allowed. Isaac, Jackson, Boyd, and Erica were new additions to the Hale Pack over the years. Laura took care of everything; she even flew down to the event.

"Where are my twenty now!" Claudia exclaimed as she jabbed her finger on John's cheek.

John sighed and pulled a crisp twenty dollar bill out of his wallet and handed it to his wife. "I'm still expecting grandkids, by the way."

"Same here," Claudia's eyes twinkled with happiness as she watched Stiles and Derek exchange their rings. She leaned closer to John and whispered,

"I told you."

* * *

"I don't understand why you would go look for this rogue witch, Derek." Stiles said as he followed the wolf through the woods.

"It is my job to make sure rogue's stay out of Hale property, Witch, werewolf, or anything," Derek mumbled as he kept a good pace.

A faint snap of a twig caught Derek's attention and noticed a hooded figure aiming a catalyst at Stiles from behind a few trees away.

"Stiles, get out of the way!" Derek's legs sprang into action, as the catalyst released a white light, hitting them both, turning their world black.

* * *

_If you're wondering what songs Derek was singing _

_They were:_

_The Best in me By: Sherwood._

_Hold my Hand By: New found glory_

_and Summertime By: My Chemical Romance._

_I know they don't appear in the story, but I was listening to them while writing this piece._


End file.
